wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/I/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ VI. Wzywa czytelnika, by udał się za kapitanem Servadac w pierwszej jego wycieczce po nowych posiadłościach. Zważywszy na awanturniczy charakter kapitana Servadac, łatwo zgodzimy się na to, że ostatecznie nie uważał się on całkiem zbitym z tropu tylu nadzwyczajnymi wypadkami. Tylko mniej obojętny aniżeli Ben-Zuf, chciał on poznać przyczyny. Skutek nie wiele go obchodził, ale pod warunkiem, że będą wiadome powody. Według niego być zabitym od kuli działowej nic nie znaczyło, jeżeli tylko było wiadomo według jakich praw balistyki kula trafia w piersi. Taki był jego sposób zapatrywania się na fakta. To też zająwszy się, o ile mu pozwalał temperament, wynikami fenomenu, jaki się wydarzył, myślał tylko o wykryciu jego przyczyn. — At, co tam! — zawołał w chwili gdy noc nagle zapadała, zobaczymy to przy jasnym dniu... przypuściwszy, że dzień, wielki czy mały, powróci; bo niech mnie wilki zjedzą, jeżeli wiem gdzie się podziało słońce. — Panie kapitanie — rzekł wtedy Ben-Zuf — co teraz będziemy robić? — Zostaniemy tu, a jutro, jeżeli będzie jutro, powrócimy do gurbi, obejrzawszy stronę wschodnią i południową. Najważniejszą rzeczą jest wiedzieć, gdzie się znajdujemy i co się z nami dzieje, jeżeli nie możemy zdać sobie sprawy z tego, co tam się stało. A więc idąc brzegiem wschodnim i ku południowi... — Jeżeli jest brzeg, zauważał ordynans. — I jeżeli jest południe — dodał kapitan Servadac. — Więc można spać? — Tak jest, jeżeli można! Po tem upoważnieniu, Ben-Zuf, którego tyle wydarzeń nie zdołało wzruszyć, ulokował się w jednym zagłębieniu brzegu, zasłonił sobie dwiema dłoniami twarz i usnął snem nieuka, czasami głębszym nad sen sprawiedliwego. Kapitan Servadac poszedł błąkać się po wybrzeżu nowego morza, wśród brzęczenia znaków zapytań, które mrówiły mu się w oczach. A naprzód, jaka mogła być donośność tej katastrofy? Czy zaszła ona tylko w pewnej określonej części Afryki? Algier, Oran, Mostaganem, te miasta, tak bliskie, czy zostały oszczędzone? Czy Hektor Servadac miał przypuszczać, że jego przyjaciele i koledzy teraz zostali pochłonięci z licznymi mieszkańcami tego wybrzeża, lub że Śródziemne morze, zruszone z miejsca jakimś wstrząśnieniem, zajęło tylko część terytoryum algierskiego przy ujściu Chelifu? Wyjaśniało to poniekąd zniknięcie rzeki. Ale inne fakta kosmiczne całkiem nie dawały się wytłómaczyć. Inne przypuszczenie. Czy należało wnioskować, że wybrzeże afrykańskie nagle przeniesione zostało w sferę równikową? To wyjaśniało zarazem nowy łuk dzienny, zakreślany przez słońce i całkowity brak zmroku; ale nie wyjaśniało dlaczego dnie o sześciu godzinach zastąpiły dnie dwunasto godzinowe, ani czem się to działo, że słońce wschodziło na zachodzie, a zachodzi to na wschodzie! — A jednak nie ulega wątpliwości — mówił sam do siebie kapitan Servadac — że dziś mieliśmy tylko sześć godzin dnia i że kardynalne punkta zmieniły się, przynajmniej co dotyczy wschodu i zachodu! Zresztą, zobaczymy jutro, gdy słońce powróci — jeżeli powróci. — Kapitan Servadac stał się niedowierzającym. Bardzo to było niedogodnem, że niebo było zachmurzone i że na firmamencie nie ukazały się zwykłe gwiazdy. Hektor Servadac, chociaż mało biegły w kosmografii, znał przecież główne konstelacye. Wiedziałby zatem czy polarna gwiazda pozostała na swojem miejscu, lub czy ją zastąpiła jaka inna, co udowodniłoby stanowczo że kula ziemska obraca się koło nowej osi i może w kierunku odwrotnym, a to jużby wytłómaczyło wiele rzeczy. Ale nie było żadnego otworu między chmurami, tak gęstemi, jakby zagrażały potopem i ani jedna gwiazda nie ukazywała się oczom niespokojnego postrzegacza. Co do księżyca, to na niego nie było co czekać, bo właśnie w tej epoce miesiąca przypadał nów i co za tem idzie, księżyc znikł wraz ze słońcem pod horyzontem. Jakież więc było zdziwienie kapitana Servadac, gdy po półtoragodzinnej przechadzce, ujrzał nad horyzontem silne światło, którego promienie przeciskały się przez zasłonę z chmur. — Księżyc! — krzyknął. — Ale nie, to nie może być on! Czyżby przypadkiem czysta Diana robiła tak jak inni i wschodziła na zachodzie? Nie! to nie księżyc! Nie wytwarzałby on światła tak silnego, chybaby szczególnie przybliżył się do ziemi. I w samej rzeczy, światło rzucane przez to ciało niebieskie, było tak silne, iż przedzierało się przez mgłę i prawdziwy pół-dzień rozpostarł się po okolicy. — Byłożby to słońce ? — spytał sam siebie oficer; — ależ nie ma stu minut jak zaszło na wschodzie! A jednak jeżeli to nie jest ani słońce, ani księżyc, to cóż to takiego? Jakiś potworny bolid? A do wszystkich dyabłów! czy te szatańskie chmury nie rozstąpią, się dziś? Potem, zastanawiając się nad samym sobą, dodał: — Pytam się, czy nie lepiej zrobiłbym, gdybym część czasu, który tak głupio zmarnowałem, użył na uczenie się astronomii! kto wie? może wszystko to, nad czem łamię sobie teraz głowę, jest bardzo prostem! Tajemnice tego nowego nieba pozostawały nieprzeniknione. Ogromne światło, widocznie rzucone przez jakiś krąg błyszczący olbrzymich rozmiarów, zalewało promieniami swymi wyższe szczyty chmur około godziny. Potem — szczegół nie mniej dziwny — krąg, zamiast zakreślać łuk, jak każda gwiazda wierna prawom mechaniki niebieskiej, zamiast przejść na horyzont przeciwny, zdawał się oddalać po linii prostopadłej do poziomu równika, zabierając z sobą ów pół dzień, tak miły dla oka, który zapełniał atmosferę. Wszystko więc znowu pogrążyło się w ciemności, a i mózg kapitana Servadac nie pozostał wolnym, od powszechnego zaciemnienia. Kapitan najzupełniej nic w tem nie pojmował. Najelementarniejsze prawidła mechaniki były naruszone, sfera niebieska podobną była do zegara, którego główna sprężyna nagle oszalała, planety odstępowały od wszystkich praw ciążenia i nie było żadnego powodu do przypuszczania, by słońce miało znowu ukazać się na horyzoncie. We trzy godziny potem jednak, gwiazda dzienna, bez poprzedniego świtania, ukazała się na zachodzie, światło poranne ubieliło chmury, dzień nastąpił po nocy i kapitan Servadac, spojrzawszy na zegarek, zauważył, że noc ta trwała równo sześć godzin. Sześć godzin nie wystarczało dla Ben-Zuf, wypadało więc rozbudzić śpiocha. Hektor Servadac potrącił go bez ceremonii, wołając: — No! wstawaj i w drogę! — Ależ, panie kapitanie, — odrzekł Ben-Zuf, przecierając sobie oczy — zdaje mi się, że to za mało... zaledwie zacząłem usypiać! — Spałeś całą noc! — To mi noc!... — Noc trwająca sześć godzin; musisz przyzwyczaić się do tego. — Przyzwyczajmy się. — W drogę! Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Wracajmy do gurbi najkrótszą drogą i zobaczmy, co się dzieje z naszymi końmi i co one myślą o tem wszystkiem. — Myślą zapewne o tem — odrzekł ordynans — że od wczoraj nie czyściłem ich. To też zrobię im kompletną toaletę, panie kapitanie. — Dobrze, dobrze! ale spraw się prędko i jak tylko zostaną osiodłane zrobimy rekonesans. Przynajmniej dowiemy się, co pozostało z Algeryi. — A potem?.. — A potem, jeżeli nie będziemy mogli dostać się do Mostaganem od południa, to zwrócimy się ku Tenez przez wschód. Kapitan Servadac i ordynans jego poszli nadbrzeżną ścieżką do gurbi. Ponieważ czuli się przy dobrym apetycie, więc nie omieszkali po drodze zbierać figi, daktyle i pomarańcze, zwieszające się nad nimi. W tej części terytoryum, zupełnie bezludnej, a z której nowe plantacye tworzyły bogaty ogród, nie obawiali się procesu o zrywanie owoców. W półtora godziny po opuszczeniu brzegu, niegdyś prawego brzegu Chelifu, przybyli do gurbi. Tam znaleźli wszystko w takim stanie, w jakim pozostawili. Widocznie nikt nie zachodził w to miejsce podczas ich nieobecności i część wschodnia terytoryum zdawała się być tak samo pustą, jak i zachodnia, zkąd powracali. Przygotowania do wyjazdu szybko zostały ukończone. Kilka sucharów i konserwów ze zwierzyny zapełniły torbę Ben-Zufa. Co do napoju, wody nie brakło. Liczne i przejrzyste strumienie wiły się po równinie. Dawne te dopływy rzeki, stawszy się same rzekami, stały się zarazem dannikami morza Śródziemnego. Zefir — tak się nazywał koń kapitana Servadaca i Galeta (nazwana tak na pamiątkę młyna w Montmartre) — klacz Ben-Zufa, w jednej chwili zostały osiodłane. Dwaj jezdcy szybko wskoczyli na siodła i pogalopowali ku Chelifowi. Ale jeżeli już sami na sobie doświadczyli zmniejszenia ciężkości, jeżeli ich własna siła muskularna zdawała się w pięćkroć zwiększoną, to i oba konie w tym samym stosunku odczuły tęż samą zmianę fizyczną. Nie były to zwyczajne czworonogi. Jak istne hipogryfy zaledwie dotykały ziemi. Na szczęście Hektor Servadac i Ben-Zuf byli dobrymi jezdzcami i popuściwszy cugle, naglili raczej, a nie powstrzymywali swych wierzchowców. We dwadzieścia minut, ośm kilometrów, oddzielających gurbi od ujścia Chelifu, zostały przebyte; potem zwolniwszy biegu, konie poczęły spuszczać się ku południo-zachodowi po dawnym brzegu rzeki. Brzeg ten zachował poprzednie swe charakterystyczne cechy. Tylko, jak przypominamy sobie, cała druga strona znikła, zastąpiona horyzontem morskim. A więc przynajmniej aż do granicy nakreślonej przez horyzont cała ta część prowincyi Oranu przed Mostaganem musiała być pochłonięta w nocy z 31 grudnia na 1 stycznia. Kapitan Servadac doskonale znał tę miejscowość. Dawniej robił jej pomiary i mógł najdokładniej zorientować się. Celem jego było, rozpoznawszy największą możebną przestrzeń, ułożyć raport, który przesłałby... dokąd, komu i kiedy?... nie wiedział. Przez cztery pozostające godziny dnia dwaj jezdzcy ujechali około trzydziestu pięciu kilometrów od ujścia Chelifu. Z nadejściem nocy rozłożyli się obozem nad lekkiem zagięciem tego, co niegdyś było rzeką, do której wczoraj jeszcze wpadała na lewym brzegu rzeka Mina, dziś pochłonięta przez nowe morze. Podczas tej wycieczki nie spotkano żywej duszy, co było zadziwiającem. Ben-Zuf urządził posłanie jak mógł najlepiej. Konie zostały spętane i mogły paść się dowolnie gęstą trawą brzeg okrywającą. Noc przeszła bez wypadku. Na drugi dzień, 2 stycznia, to jest w chwili gdy powinna była zacząć się noc z 1go na 2go stycznia, według dawnego ziemskiego kalendarza, kapitan Servadac i jego ordynans, wsiadłszy na koń, pojechali dalej przeglądać wybrzeże. Wyjechawszy ze wschodem słońca, w ciągu sześciu godzin dnia ujechali siedmdziesiąt kilometrów. Granicę terytoryum ciągle jeszcze tworzył dawniejszy prawy brzeg rzeki. Tylko w odległości około dwudziestu kilometrów od Miny znaczna część rzekł tej znikła, a z nią razem osada Surkelmittou z ośmiuset swymi mieszkańcami. A kto wie, czy nie taki sam los spotkał inne miasta, znaczniejsze, w tej części Algieryi poza Chelifem, jak Mazagran, Mostaganem, Orleansville? Okrążywszy małą zatokę, nowo-utworzoną przez zerwanie się brzegu, kapitan Servadac odszukał brzeg rzeki naprzeciw miejsca, które powinna była zajmować gmina zbiorowa Ammi-Mussa, starożytny Chamis. Ale nie pozostał żaden ślad tej stolicy obwodu, ani nawet szczyt góry Mankura, wysokiej na tysiąc sto dwadzieścia sześć metrów, pod którą była zbudowana. Tego wieczora dwaj wędrowcy obozowali na przylądku, który z tej strony nagle zamykał ich nową posiadłość. Było to prawie w miejscu, gdzie powinnoby znajdować się miasteczko Memunturay, którego ani ślad nie pozostał. — A ja dziś wieczorem spodziewałem się jeść wieczerzę i spać w Orleansville! — zawołał kapitan Servadac, wpatrując się w ponure morze, rozpościerające się przed jego oczyma. — Niepodobna panie kapitanie — odrzekł Ben-Zuf — chyba popłynąć! — Czy wiesz, Ben-Zuf, że my z tobą mieliśmy świetną szansę! — Już to taki nasz zwyczaj, panie kapitanie! I zobaczysz pan, że znajdziemy sposób przeprawienia się przez to morze, aby pospacerować w okolicach Mostaganem! — Hm! jeżeli jesteśmy na półwyspie, jak należy spodziewać się, to prędzej udamy się do Tenez dla zasiągnięcia wiadomości... — Albo dla udzielenia — odrzekł bardzo rozsądnie Ben-Zuf. Gdy w sześć godzin potem znowu powróciło słońce, kapitan Servadac mógł rozpatrzeć nowe ukształtowanie się terytoryum. Od punktu gdzie obozowali podczas nocy, teraz brzeg ciągnął się na północ i na południe. Nie był to już brzeg naturalny, jak niegdyś brzeg Chelifu. Nowy odłam ograniczał teraz dawną równinę. Brakowało tu, jak rzekliśmy, miasteczka Memonturoy. Oprócz tego Ben-Zuf, wskoczywszy na wzgórek, znajdujący się nieco z tyłu, nie mógł nic dostrzedz po za horyzontem morza. Żadnej ziemi nie było widać. A zatem nie było Orleansville’u, który powinien był znajdować się o dziesięć kilometrów ku południo-zachodowi. Więc kapitan Servadac i Ben-Zuf, opuściwszy miejsce, gdzie obozowali, poszli po gruncie rozruszanym, po polu gwałtownie poszarpanem i porysowanem, pomiędzy drzewami na pół powyrywanemi i zwieszającemi się nad wodą, w tej liczbie kilku staremi drzewami oliwkowemi, których pnie fantastyczne zdawały się jakby cięte siekierą. Dwaj jezdzcy zwolnili kroku, ponieważ wybrzeże, pozębione zatokami i przylądkami, zmuszało ich do robienia ciągłych zakrętów. Tak że z zachodem słońca, zrobiwszy znowu trzydzieści pięć kilometrów, dotarli zaledwie do stóp gór Dj Merjejah, które przed katastrofą zakończały z tej strony łańcuch Małego Atlasu. W tem miejscu łańcuch był gwałtownie rozerwany i wznosił się prostopadle nad brzegiem. Na drugi dzień rano, po przebyciu konno jednego wąwozu, kapitan Servadac i Ben-Zuf, wszedłszy piechotą na najwyższy szczyt, poznali nakoniec dokładnie tę część terytoryum algierskiego, którego teraz zdawali się być jedynymi mieszkańcami. Od podstawy Merjejah aż do brzegów morza Śródziemnego, na długości przeszło trzydziestu kilometrów, rozciągał się brzeg nowy. Żadna cieśnina nie łączyła tego terytoryum z Tenez, który znikł. Nie był to zatem półwysep, ale wyspa. Z wysokości, jaką oba jezdzcy zajmowali, kapitan Servadac był zmuszony ku wielkiemu swemu zdziwieniu uznać, że morze otacza ich ze wszystkich stron i jak oko mogło dosięgnąć, nie podobna było dojrzeć ani śladu ziemi. Ta nowo wykrojona w gruncie algierskim wyspa miała kształt nieforemnego czworoboku, prawie trójkąta, zajmującego razem przestrzeń dwóchset ośmdziesięciu pięciu kilometrów. — Ha! niech i tak będzie — rzekł oficer — ale dla czego tak się stało? — Ba! dla czego! — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. — Stało się, bo się stało! Jeżeli Ojciec przedwieczny tak zarządził, panie kapitanie, to chcąc nie chcąc trzeba się z tem zgodzić! Zeszli z góry do koni, spokojnie skubiących zieloną trawę. W dniu tym dotarli aż do wybrzeży morza Śródziemnego, nie znalazłszy ani śladu małego miasta Montenotte, które znikło jak Tenez. Najmniejszych zwalisk nie widać było na horyzoncie. Na drugi dzień, 5go stycznia, szybko przejechali po brzegu Śródziemnego morza. Brzeg ten nie był tak całkowicie uszanowany, jak to przypuszczał oficer sztabu głównego. Cztery miasteczka znikły z tej strony. Przylądki nie zdołały oprzeć się uderzeniu i poodrywały się od lądu. Zresztą mogli się przekonać, że wyspa zupełnie pozbawiona była mieszkańców, ich wyjąwszy; ale faunę przedstawiało kilka stad bydląt przeżuwających, błąkających się po równinie. Kapitan Servadac i jego ordynans jeszcze pięć dni wyspę objeżdżali, to jest właściwie półtrzecia dnia dawniejszego. Upłynęło zatem sześćdziesiąt godzin jak opuścili gurbi. Nakoniec powrócili tam. — A zatem, panie kapitanie — rzekł Ben-Zuf. — Co takiego? — Jesteś pan jeneralnym gubernatorem Algieryi. — Algieryi bez mieszkańców. — O! a ja, czyż się nie liczę. — Więc ty będziesz... — Ludnością, panie kapitanie, ludnością! — A moje rondo? — rzekł kapitan kładąc się spać. — Wartoż to było tyle się mordować!